moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Conquest
World of Conquest is a strategy board game developed by Icestorm Amusements, a Goblin-Gnome joint enterprise; though other races have been known to be involved as well. The game involves collection of small miniature statues, depicting semi-realistic versions of soldiers and vehicles that were used extensively in the Third War. By magic of their copyrighted "Class Fantasy" enchantments, the figures come to life when placed on a World of Conquest board; which also springs to life with realistic depictions of trees, water, gold mines and other such resources. These armies of miniatures then duke it out on the board, constructing fortresses and gathering resources at a semi-unrealistic pace while doing battle. The winner is decided by the one with the last with production capable buildings available on the field, or if their opponent forfeits. Miniatures come unpainted and un-constructed, and as a result, are painted a variety of colors by their owners to depict certain factions, or preference. Slight deviations from colors are available in a situation where two fighters use the same colors or iconography, and if necessary, the paint is capable of magically shifting to suit another color while active if the same paint is detected on the field. There are some custom miniatures and kits that can be purchased from Icestorm to represent previous units, such as the Steam Tank rather than a Siege Engine. The armies listed represent each faction at their height, prior to any splintering in the faction, during the Third War. As an example, the Blood Elves are a part of the Alliance faction, despite having left it following this war. There are four major factions, the Alliance, the Horde, the Night Elves, and the Scourge. Each faction has a collection of armies and units as well as buildings at their disposal. To capstone these armies are commanders, or "Hero Units", of which each faction has four. These units are unique, with only three heroes allowed on the board at a time, and represent the bulk of the commanding leadership present during the Third War. The Alliance The Alliance of Lordaeron is primarily depicted with human units, as the Third War was primarily fought by the kingdom it's self. However, there are other units such as the dwarves and elves. As a result of this, some have called the faction simply "Humans". Units WoCPeasant.png|The Peasant WoCMilitia.png|The Militia WoCFootman.png|The Footman WoCRifleman.png|The Rifleman WoCKnight.png|The Knight WoCPriest.png|The Priest WoCSorceress.png|The Sorceress WoCSpellbreaker.png|The Spellbreaker WoCDragonhawk.png|The Dragonhawk Rider WoCMortar.png|The Mortar Team WoCSiegeEngine.png|The Siege Engine WoCFlyingMachine.png|The Flying Machine WoCGryphonRider.png|The Gryphon Rider Heroes WoCHeroPaladin.png|The Paladin WoCHeroArchmage.png|The Archmage WoCHeroMountainKing.png|The Mountain King WoCHeroBloodMage.png|The Blood Mage WoCSummonWaterElemental.png|The Water Elemental Summon WoCSummonPhoenix.png|The Phoenix Summon The Horde The Orcish Horde is primarily depicted with orc units, as the Third War was primarily fought by the Orc Clans under Thrall. However, units such as Tauren and Trolls feature prominently alongsie them. As a result of this, some have called the faction simply "Orcs". Coming Soon... The Night Elves During the period of the Third War, the Night Elves held a massive power base in Kalimdor that the nascent Orcish Horde could not yet contest with. As Stormwind was still under construction at the time, and Lordaeron was under constant threat of destruction at the time, the Elves' holdings rivaled them. While depicted primarily as elven units, several non-elf units such as Faerie Dragons, Mountain Giants and other creatures of the forest had allied with the Night Elves en masse to fight off threats such as the Burning Legion. Coming Soon.... The Scourge During the period of the Third War, the Scourge was still experimenting heavily on designs and philosophy of its creatures. While later on they would have a diverse host of undead monsters to fight on the field, during the Third War they limited their arsenal to fairly standard troops of undead. Coming Soon... Category:Games